Aparoids
Aparoids are a race of insect-like creatures that are part-machine, part-life form. They serve as the main antagonist in [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Fox:_Assault Star Fox: Assault]. They come in an immense variety, all of which are connected together by a hive mind ruled by [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Aparoid_Queen the Queen]. They have the ability to control other technology in a viral manner called "Aparoidedation" and are thus extremely lethal. It takes the destruction (called "apoptosis" by Slippy's father Beltino Toad) of the Aparoid Queen for them to be entirely ridden. These creatures are first seen when Andrew Oikonny is defeated. When the Aparoid Moth shows up, R.O.B says repetitively, "Aparoid, Aparoid, Aparoid..." Peppy also states something like "No, it can't be!.." Therefore, it shows that this isn't the first time Aparoids have attacked. Later on in the game, it is revealed that a single Aparoid had once attacked a space fleet long ago but hasn't been seen since, up until now. It is not exactly known how or when the species formed, or if they may be a mutated race. Their homeworld is on the farthest reaches of the Lylat System. The Aparoid Queen, who likely had a significantly longer lifespan than other organisms, may have created the species, as she can spawn more Aparoids. About seven years prior the Aparoid Invasion, a Moth Aparoid came across a Cornerian Fleet, and wiped it out leaving few survivors to witness, which alerted the Cornerian Army to the Aparoid's existance. However, nothing was done in defense, as no other known attacks were made on them by the Cornerian Army. The Aparoids did not show themselves again, and went quiet. The Aparoids then began to feel the Lylat System belonged to them. In 9 ALW, during The Oikonny rebellion conflict, the Aparoids executed their invasion, by first striking Fortuna, where the last battle of the Rebellion was being fought. An Aparoid Moth (Asumed to be the same on that attacked the fleet) led the attack, and revealed himself when he destroyed a slightly weakened version of Andrew's flagship, who was leading the Rebellion. The moth then did battle with the Star Fox team, but was killed. It's Core Memory was taken by the team right as the Aparoids launched a full scale attack on the planet. The Cornerian Fleet recognized them and escaped, but the rebels were ignorant to the danger and all of them were killed, save Oikonny. Fortuna's native, escaped and suffered very light casualities, but the Aparoids had the planet occupied. Soon they struck with full force on the galaxy, capturing many planets on the way in vicious battles. The Cornerians reacted by hiring Star Fox to deal with the threat. The Aparoids then attacked Katina, and captured it's outpost, helping them in the battle. But Star Fox was notified of a distress signal coming from Katina, and was sent there by General Pepper to find the source. The Aparoids attacked with many of their troops, but were unable to stop them, even with Aparoid Hatchers. The Aparoids finally sent the Aparoid Walker who led the invasion of Katina to the surface of the planet. The Walker was destroyed by Star Fox, and it's Core Memory was stolen by Pigma Dengar before Star Fox could get it. The Aparoids were driven off of Katina after that. The Aparoids then attacked Fichina, which coincidentaly, the Star Fox team had been dispatched to find Pigma. The Aparoids captured the Climate Control Center, killed the scientists stationed there, and with some unexpected help from Pigma, got the sentry bots turned into Aparoids. But Fox intervened and were able to get the Control Center back on. The Sentry Bots attacked him, but were defeated by Falco. Pigma again gave some more unexpected help to the Aparoids, by using the Core Memory to turn the Center's Generator into an Aparoid, which would cause the center to explode if not beat fast enough. The aparoid was defeated, and the Aparoids were soon driven out by Cornerian Soldiers. The Cornerians discovered Pigma's whereabouts in Meteo, an asteroid belt, and were sent to capture him with Star Fox leading it. They were uanware that, due to Pigma's actions, the Aparoids had begun assimilating him and his base. The Aparoids attacked with full force and used the assimilated Prototype they captured on Fortuna against the team, but to no avail. They soon caught up with Pigma, who was just assimilated along with the base. The team defeated him and captured the Core Memory, earning Corneria a victory, with the bonus of Meteo. Just as Corneria was analyzing data from the Core Memory, the Aparoids attacked Sauria. The Natives fought back hard but were nearly defeated with the Sharpclaw and Cloudrunner tribe suffering heavy casulaities. But Star Fox was sent to reinforce the Saurians and destroy the hatchers there. While Star Fox was on Sauria, a colossal Aparoid armada came and nearly decimated the CDF, and the Aparoids quickly gaiend control of Corneria, assimilating many of the soldiers. Star Fox came and nearly defeated them, with some unexpected help from Star Wolf. After Star Fox and Star Wolf defeated a large number of air and land based aparoids, General Pepper's flagship flies in from over the ocean. Because it had been infected with Aparoids, Fox was forced to fight him, and as Pepper was about to die, Peppy rescued him by stabilizing the fall trajectory with his Arwing. The Aparoids quickly learned of the invasion plans of their homeworld, and attempted to stop it by launching a full scale offensive on the Orbital Gate. Star Fox and Star Wolf assisted the Cornerians and seemed to hold back the Aparoid's attacks. The Aparoids then began launching missiles, which were launched repeatedly. After the missles had been destroyed, the Aparoids opened their own gate and launched a huge missile, which was also destroyed before it could achieve its goal of destroying the gate. The Cornerians launched an offensive on the planet with Star Fox leading the invasion. The Aparoids had set up a shield to protect the way into the planet. Star Fox took out the generators and the team prepared to go into the planet solo, but the Aparoids activated an auxiliary shield. However, as the Great Fox was under heavy attack by aparoids, Peppy and R.O.B. presumably sacrificed themselves by ramming the ship into the shield, taking it down just long enough for the Star Fox Team to get through. The Aparoids threw everything they had in desperation at Star Fox and the Star Wolf team, which had also some how gotten through the Aparoid's defenses, but were unable to stop Star Fox from entering the Queen's lair with Star Wolf battling a group of aparoids that has previously blocked Fox from proceeding further. A fierce battle followed, with the Queen using information from things she had abosrbed to try and covince Star Fox that the Aparoids were not an enemy using the voices of his friends and father. Star Fox succeeded in launching the self-destruct Program into the queen, but she began suppressing it and tried to escape, which would allow her to create an antibody. Star Fox flew down and fought another battle with the Queen and was able to set the program off. The Aparoids, the Queen, and their homeworld were wiped out by the explosion killing every Aparoid, and ending the Aparoid threat by driving them to extinction. Varieties ' '''Troops ' The most basic Aparoid unit, dubbed the '''Aparoid Crawler is the fan name for the most basic Aparoid unit. It crawls around on all four legs, hence its name. It has two long back legs, and two short front legs. The front legs may be used for grabbing on to or holding things. Its head consists of four pincers and a large turquoise circle, which is most likely an eye. It can only attack by charging at an enemy. Of course, if Fox touches one, he takes damage. These Aparoids are extremely weak, and can be destroyed by a single blaster shot on any difficulty. Oftentimes, Aparoid Crawlers are encountered in large swarms. In this situation, the machine gun should be used. A slightly bigger and deadlier Aparoid, dubbed the Aparoid Dragoon is the fan name for a basic Aparoid unit somewhat bigger than Fox McCloud and acts like a mortar in [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Fox:_Assault Star Fox: Assault]. It fires small blue orbs of energy that explode upon impacting a surface, be it the ground, a wall, or a creature. This Aparoid unit has four legs and is protected by a barrier that renders machine gun and blaster fire useless. However, the blaster's charged shots still damage the creature. All other weapons can damage Aparoid Dragoons. On Easy, an Aparoid Dragoon can be killed with a level 2 charge shot or a single shot from the Homing launcher. On higher difficulties though, it takes a level 3 charged shot or 2 homing launcher shots to bring one down. Lower charge levels still damage the creature though. Another, much bigger Aparoid, the Aparoid Roller, normally remains in its spherical shell firing missiles. If you get close enough, it reveals its vulnerable head to charge towards you. The Aparoid Roller is a giant aparoid found in several levels. The Aparoid Roller is a giant, white spherical Aparoid. It is very heavily armored, and it has at least eight legs when its shell is closed. when its shell is closed, it will fire torpedoes, which, like the somewhat similar Aparoid Missile Launchers, are interceptable. If you get close enough, it shell will open to reveal a large tread and a vulnerable head. In Bronze difficulty, it takes 3 hits to destroy it. At any other level, it takes five hits to kill. the head has at least six short, stubby legs to charge at you. the charge is very damaging. When the Aparoid Hatchers arrive, two of these appear in the open area where you face the titan Aparoid Walker later. These are more numerous than in any other level. At least five or six are surrounding the Climate control center, another is on a nearby platform guarding the location of an S-Flag, and two more are locaed near one of the Shield Generators. There are also extremely powerful Aparoids, the Aparoid Spinner, that serve as the Aparoid Queen's last line of defense at the core. They can charge up a dark energy ball similar to that of the infected General Pepper. Star Fox only got by these because Star Wolf distracted them. Presumably they were destroyed only when the self-destruct program caused the Aparoid queen and all the remaining Aparoids to self-destruct. The Aparoid Spinner is a "Special" Aparoid Fightercraft. Aparoid Spinners are powerful and deadly, and can take a large amount of firepower to destroy one of them. They are callse spinners because of their spinning arms. They are armed with a powerful plasma torpedo launcher and are found only in the Homeworld Core. You only get by them because of Wolf O'Donnell luring them away. Finally, there are [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Aparoid_Hatcher Aparoid Hatchers]. Their sole purpose is to spawn more Aparoids. They have the ability to cling to walls, though they lack any defensive measures and do not attack Fox when he approaches. An Aparoid Hatcher is an Aparoid unit that spawns more Aparoids. They can spawn normal crawlers or shelled aparoids. If Fox touches one, he will take little damage. During the Aparoid Invasion, Hatchers were vital to maintaining Aparoid control over targeted areas, because they could easily spawn a number of Aparoids in a short amount of time. Destruction of the Hatchers was carried out by the Star Fox Team in various missions; as a result, the Aparoids would retreat from situations were they didn't have Hatchers to negate combat loses. The Aparoid Bomber is a multi-purpose heavy attack craft utilized by the Aparoids. The Aparoid bomber looks something like a beatle or cockroach, or a mix of the two. It has four appendages, two for steering and two for firing. They are bigger and slower than typical Aparoid Fighters, but carry more weapons. They are amed with a forward facing laser cannon, that, like typical fighters, is purple in color, The ship is also armed with general purpose missiles. The missiles can only be avoided by somersalting or barrelrolling just before it hits you. The Aparoid Fighter is a rather common enemy found in Star Fox: Assault. The Aparoid Fighter is very simple, having a rear that looks buglike, with three appendages, presumably for steering. the ship is armed only with one laser cannon, though they can get very annoying in large swarms. A single bolt from the Landmaster can kill it, as can a Homing Launcher shell. the arwing can take care of it in 2-5 hits, depending on laser strength. The Aparoid Razor is a less common enemy found in Star Fox: Assault. The Razor is named by fans because it has four blue, razor-sharp wings that give it noticeably better manuverability than typical Aparoid Fighters. They are amred only with one laser cannon, which has a greenish tint instead of the usual purple one. Aparoid Stingers are uncommon enemies in Star Fox: Assault The ship is even more manuverable than the Aparoid Razor. It looks reminiscent of a jellyfish with a long stinger, and that is why it is named an Aparoid Stinger. It is armed only with an omni-dircetional heavy plasma cannon, which has a yellow-green tint to it. If one spots you, it will often incessantly follow you till you kill it. The Aparoid Assault Ship is a giant aparoid meant solely to bombard planets into submission. Aparoid Assault Ships are giant aparoids that have a number of appendages and a store of some kind of bomb inside the white spherical shell on its rear. It will fly overhead at a considerable speed, drop several bombs, and fly off. The bombs turn into flaming energy spheres and explode on contact, with you or the ground. They rely on other aparoids for protection. The Advanced Aparoid Fighter is a special type of aparoid found only in the Homeworld core. The advanced fighter is faster than the Aparoid Razor, and they look noticeably different. They have several additional appendages, as well as a semi-repeating laser cannon with an orange tint. They are more of a bluish grey rather than a purple color. Aparoid BOT:Sentry Bots[http://starfox.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aparoid&action=edit&section=14 {C}]: 'When Fox was in the Fichina Climate Control Center:(FCCC), these guys suddenly appeared by the dozens. They travel in packs and use ''Falcon Bash to eliminate their targets. Ironically, they were blind (both sensor wise and visually). It was implied that the Sentry Bots weren't always Aparoids. They can absorb any weapon, though are vulnerable when they attack. There are also types of Aparoids that stay in one spot and act as living structures such as turrets or entire bases. 'Aparoid Laser Turret's are stationary defense strutures utilized by the Aparoids. They look as if they have grown out of the wall, and they have roots extending from the base. Each has two laser cannons that fire in rapid succession, but it has to recharge for about five seconds to fire again. They glow orange, while the laser shots are dark green. The '''Aparoid Light Assault Tank is a small aparoid assault vehicle. Thes tanks are reasonably fast, and have little armor. They can be destroyed by most weapons, and it only takes 5-10 well placed shots from the Blaster to destroy it. They have a single, unblinking, green eye, and two laser cannons for weapons. They have a purplish tint. The Aparoid Mortar is something like a stationary version of the Dragoon, but glows a bright blue, and its "Roots" look more like rudimentary legs, as ther are six of them. They have two arc shaped arms to generate plasma torpedoes, and they can do considerable damage. In levels such as Meteo and the Homeworld core, they fire bright green lasers, and are obviously weaker than their ground counterparts. The Aparoid Missile Launcher is the third known Aparoid Turret. These turrets glow yellow green and fire powerful torpedoes. They are more powerful, but the torpedoes are interceptable. They also appear to have rudimentary legs They first appear near a waterfall on Sauria. One the side opposite to where the Aparoid Mortars are, there is an Aparoid Roller, and several Aparoid Light Assault Tanks, as well as five missile launchers near the edge of this area. They are found inside a few buildings, and they are located on the underside of the base. Bosses ' These ''Aparoids are tougher than normal Aparoids. These Aparoids often carry Core Memories which reveal valuable information about the Aparoids (such as their ultimate weakness-apoptosis). Once a boss Aparoid is destroyed, any weaker Aparoids surrounding them die as well. The '''Aparoid Moth is the fan-named moth-like Aparoid which attacked the Star Fox Team on Fortuna in [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Fox:_Assault Star Fox: Assault]. It is the first type of Aparoid encountered during the Aparoid Invasion, and apparently the same type which attacked a fleet of Cornerian warships 17 years prior. The Aparoid appears after Star Fox cripples Andrew Oikonny's flagship, descending out of the sky striking down what remained of the the stubborn monkey's vessel with three blasts from its powerful beam weapon. The team doesn't have much time to ponder whether it is a friend or foe before it engages them, nearly killing Krystal in the process. The Aparoid Moth's attacks are many and varied, including firing beams of ring-shaped pulses from spots on its wings, missiles from its mouth, and a fiery beam weapon from its backside which it may either aim directly at the Arwings or use to heat the ground and kick up chunks of molten debris. In order to defeat it, its wings must first be destroyed, after which it will reveal a purple orb within its mouth which must be shot. After the Aparoid Moth has been shot down, Fox is able to recover its Core Memory, just before being chased away by a huge swarm of more Moths. The Star Fox Team doesn't encounter this particular design of Aparoid anywhere else in the game. The Aparoid Walker is a four-legged gargantuan Aparoid. Its first (and only) appearance was in [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Fox_Assault Star Fox Assault] in the Star Fox Team's second mission: Katina Outpost. The Walker has multiple attacks: homing missiles, anti-aircraft missiles, and more. It has a weak point on its upper side and attacking it may result in its destruction. There's another not-weak point under it and attacking it will make the Walker faint for a while, that way Fox can reach the upper side to attack its weak point by hovering up with the Landmaster. Its sole purpose was to decimate the Star Fox Team; as well as take control of the Katina Outpost. Given Fox's comments, the Aparoid Walker is apparently the lead unit of the Aparoid swarm on Katina. The Aparoid Missile is a giant missile-like Aparoid. It's main function is to smash into an enemy and detonate in order to destroy it. The Missile was designed in three different forms, each larger version becoming more powerful; the smaller types were launched in several waves, the second type had only two, and the largest one went alone. After the Aparoid Homeworld had been discovered, Cornerian military planners had realized that it would be too far away to travel conventionally there. Additionally, the Aparoid Queen, being the controlling force between all Aparoid assault groups, had to be destroyed. Scientists, led by Beltino Toad, had found that, if an apoptosis program were to be injected into the Queen, it could result in the destruction of the Aparoids. Since Corneria City was heavily damaged, science personel were loaded onto the Orbital Gate to create the program. However, the Aparoids were aware of this, and send hordes of fighters to attack. The raid failed, due to the combined efforts of the Star Fox team and Cornerian fighters. In response to this disruption to their plans, the Aparoids launched missiles at the Gate. This attack nearly succeeded, if not for the timely intervention of Star Fox and Star Wolf. The primary type of missile used was a small version that could be launched en masse ''against a target. It was not heavily shielded, and was easily destroyed. The 2nd variation was larger and had points on it that couldn't be damaged. It uses "guards" to provide a small shield that will damage Fox's Arwing if he runs into it. The third version was the largest and strongest. Every time a part of it was destroyed, it would speed up. '''Aparoid Generator ' This Aparoid was the only one to be a full robotic life form. It was originally the cooling unit for the climate control generator on planet Fichina. Pigma, however created this monster that shoots enemies out of its mouth, fly when legs are damaged, and dis-inhabits the planet in 7min. [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Aparoid_Queen The Aparoid Queen] The Aparoid Queen (アパロイドマザー, Aparoido Mazā, Aparoid Mother) is the hive mother of the entire Aparoid race, primarily made up of the immense assault force. She serves as the final boss of [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Fox:_Assault Star Fox: Assault.] An undeniably intelligent and powerful being, she controls every single mind slaved to the Aparoids, able to access memories, abilities, even machinery with utmost ease. During her battle with the Star Fox team in the core of the Aparoid Homeworld, she uses several likenesses from persons she had assimilated, such as Pigma Dengar, General Pepper, Peppy Hare, ROB 64, and even James McCloud, Fox McCloud's father. Thinking quickly, Fox McCloud blasts away her armor shielding and fires the Self-Destruct program into her. However, the Queen sees the ruse. Then she begins suppressing it, briefly resolving by ordering Star Fox to surrender to her, and nearly escapes to create an antibody to the program. However, the team follow the Queen, blasting her eventually destroying her outer body and then afterwards severely damaging her core form and eventually sapping her strength and allowing the program to work, destroying every Aparoid in existence, releasing all the infected parties from her grasp. According to Fox after the battle, she apparently desired to control the universe in an attempt to bypass evolution, as she was allegedly not born with a soul. The Aparoid Queen was voiced by Alésia Glidewell in her only appearance in [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Fox:_Assault Star Fox: Assault]. 'Aparoidedation ' Aparoids can also infect other machines and organisms to add to their ranks through a process called Aparoidedation, the end result being a fusion of sorts between the technology, the Cornerian, and the Aparoid. This doesn't appear to be a fast process, but that perhaps depends on the individual. During their invasion of Corneria, they were able to control many Cornerians, including General Pepper, who was fused with his flagship. The process appears to be reversible, as it is later revealed that Pepper survived the experience, but it may be fatal as shown when a Thorntail that was infected with Aparoidedation, was lying on its side as if it was dead. Pigma was also assimilated by the Aparoids, although it appears, though reluctant at first, that he willingly joined with them for greater power due to his greed. Also, he infected the Cooling Station of the Weather Control Center with Aparoids on Fichina. The Aparoids fused him with a giant satellite but he was destroyed (unless Command is believed to be canon, in which case he survives as a cube). Category:Enemy Faction Category:Species Category:Enemy Species